


nightly cuddles

by bubblyying



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk if it matters but tyun is in uni and jun is working, maybe??? idk, soft boys ):
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyying/pseuds/bubblyying
Summary: Yeonjun and Taehyun just cuddle after a long day.(just a random mini fluff piece to quell some anxieties)
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	nightly cuddles

Yeonjun pushed open the front door quietly, careful not to disturb the peace of the apartment complex he lived in. The only sounds he could hear in the hallway were his own.

He reached down to pat Hobak, who curled himself around Yeonjun’s legs, purring softly. He smiled as he let himself scratch behind Hobak’s ears for a bit, the cat leaning into the touch affectionately. As Yeonjun straightened himself back up, the cat nuzzled his nose against his leg, before walking away, allowing Yeonjun to move further into his apartment.

It was mostly dark, but Yeonjun spotted light emitting from below the door to his bedroom. He smiled knowingly, but chose instead to head to the kitchen first. He poured himself a glass of water, humming softly to himself.

It was a good day. He was able to make more progress on his song in his studio than he had expected. He had finally managed to meet Soobin for lunch, the taller boy always busy due to his postgraduate studies. On top of that, he was also able to meet some of his other friends from high school for dinner, hence the reason why he was late to come home.

Speaking of home… no matter how much Yeonjun loved being outside and hanging out with his friends, nothing beats walking through the front door of his home, smelling the familiar scents coming from the aroma diffuser his parents had sent as a housewarming gift, and feeling….. warm and safe.

He washed his empty glass in the sink, settling it on the kitchen rack before heading straight to the bedroom.

As he pried open the door to the room, Yeonjun felt his breath hitch in his chest.

Taehyun was lounging on their bed, drowning in one of Yeonjun’s bigger-sized hoodies. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, resting his chin onto his knees as he crouched over his Nintendo Switch. He had his headphones on, which probably meant that he had not heard Yeonjun entering the house.

The smaller boy looked up at the sound of Yeonjun’s bag hitting the ground, and he broke out into the brightest smile, his eyes sparkling with love and happiness. He quickly removed his headphones and dropped his Switch on the bed without a care in the world, extending his arms out to his boyfriend.

“You’re back!” He laughed out, making grabby hands towards his boyfriend.

Yeonjun giggled as he pounced on the bed, startling Taehyun, who swiftly moved his console out of harm’s way. Taehyun giggled along as Yeonjun wrapped his arms around him, pulling both of them to lay on the bed.

“Hyung,” Taehyun whined weakly, squirming a little, “you’re getting outside germs all over the bed.” Even as he was protesting, he hugged Yeonjun close, resting his chin on Yeonjun’s chest as they stared lovingly at each other.

“You want me to stop cuddling you?” Yeonjun pretended to pout, batting his eyelashes in a way that he knew always made Taehyun soften.

“......okay, you made a convincing point.”

“I didn’t really make much of an argument...” a satisfied smirk appeared on Yeonjun’s face, and he ran his hands softly up and down Taehyun’s sides. “I think a certain someone is just a little clingy baby, huh?”

Taehyun made a disgruntled noise and his grip started to loosen. “‘m not clingy! I just missed you, okay? We haven’t had the time for cuddles because of my final exams - which went perfectly, thanks for asking, I’m graduating university with a good degree and now I just want to reward myself with what I’ve been missing out.”

He continued, his tone sounding coy as he placed his hands on Yeonjun’s chest and started to push himself away. “But if you’re gonna be like that-” 

“Wait, noooo,” Yeonjun whined, using his slight edge in strength to pull Taehyun back onto him, nuzzling his nose into Taehyun’s hair and tightening his grip onto his waist. “Okay, okay, I won’t tease you anymore. Honestly, I really missed you too. And why would I ask about your exams when I know that you’ve definitely aced them with flying colours? You’re the smartest boy I know, after all.” He cooed a little, planting a soft kiss into Taehyun’s hair.

He felt Taehyun’s giggle against his chest as the younger boy once again relaxed into his hold, returning the hug again. What a cheeky brat, his Taehyun was.

Yeonjun wouldn’t ask for any less.

They laid like that for a while, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Taehyun shifted so that he was laying sideways with his head still on Yeonjun’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Their legs were tangled together under the covers and their hands lay intertwined on Yeonjun’s stomach.

Yeonjun looked down at the mess of curls that was Taehyun’s hair, and he let himself smile, lifting a hand up to run his fingers through the curls. He felt Taehyun let out a contented sigh, snuggling into Yeonjun’s chest. Yeonjun felt his heart beat a little faster - even if the two of them had already been dating for years, nothing could ever still the countless butterflies that appeared in his stomach with everything that Taehyun did.

Yeonjun never thought it was possible to have as much love as he had for one Kang Taehyun.

“Hyunnie? Are you still awake?”

A soft and tired “Yep,” answered him, and Yeonjun felt his stupid heart clench again. God, he really was a sucker for the bare minimum.

“I love you.”

This time Taehyun looked up to give him a huge smile. He lifted himself to lean over and place a gentle chaste kiss onto Yeonjun’s lips, giggling as he pulled away and Yeonjun blearily chased after his lips, whining a little as he wanted more.

“I love you too, Jjunie-hyung.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a while longer, before Taehyun leaned in to give Yeonjun the kiss that he was waiting for. And many more after that.

-

“You still have to get up and take a shower first before sleeping, though.”

“Nooooo,” Yeonjun pouted, hiding his face in Taehyun’s neck, already feeling slightly drowsy. “I’m too tired, I just wanna stay here with you.”

Taehyun let out a fond huff as he pulled himself (reluctantly) away from Yeonjun’s grasp, now lying on his back and grabbing his Switch. “And you say that I’m the baby. C’mon, get up quickly or else I won’t let you cuddle me any more tonight.”

Yeonjun had never rushed so quickly to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!
> 
> this is another impromptu thing hahahaha. twt has been…. weird lately…. and so in order for me to deal with my anxieties I wanted to write a fluff drabble. and i’m also facing a really bad writer’s block for my taegyu fic so this is a distraction. I swear it’s like 80% complete, i swear T_______T  
> I hope it’s alright! it’s another pretty rushed fic but heyo <3
> 
> twt: tataekvng


End file.
